Ashley & The Abused Kid 11: Cleopatra's Sacrifice
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: It's Easter time, and the group is painting Easter eggs. But what happens when Cleopatra gets attacked by the same ice dragon that killed Jaden? Will she survive? (The eleventh in the A&TAKS).
1. Almost Easter

**Hello, and welcome to the eleventh of the A&TAKS. In this story, we get to see another person die. Enjoy!**

It had been a few months after the experience at the haunted corn maze. And everyone was now prepared for Easter, for the holiday comes tomorrow. Ethan, Emily, and Emma were making colored eggs with Ashley, Judai, Yusei, Allison C., and Cleopatra. "Thanks for helping us make colored eggs, guys. We really appreciate it." said Ashley.

"No problem, Ashley. What are friends for?" said Judai.

"I have a question. Where are the others?" asked Ethan.

"There are off doing some other stuff." said Yusei.

"You know, it wouldn't kill them to help us out, would they?" asked Emily.

"Well, they have other personal things to worry about, Emily." said Allison C.

"I know." said Emily. Suddenly, Dimitri came in the dining room.

"How are the Easter eggs coming?" he asked.

"They're really pretty, Mom." said Emma.

"Are you helping them?" asked Dimitri to Ashley.

"Sure. They wanted to make eggs, so we decided to help them." said Ashley.

"And just so they don't make a mess." said Yusei.

"Cleopatra, you've been quiet. What's on your mind?" asked Judai.

"I feel like something bad will happen to one of us. Kinda like what happened to Jaden." said Cleopatra.

"Oh no, not this again. Cleopatra, Jaden's dead. We don't want to go down memory lane again." said Yusei.

"Maybe I should go back and see what's up." said Cleopatra.

"Okay, just be careful." said Ashley. Cleopatra got up and went outside. But when she got there, she saw El Tigre, Atem, Cleopatra, Danek, Timothy, Slim, Valon, and Haou.

"Where's Jim?" asked Cleopatra.

"We were hoping you would know." said Haou.

"He's missing?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yeah. Did you look in the Cox house?" asked Atem.

"I didn't have time. I was helping the kids with Easter eggs." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, Ashley and the others came out.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" asked Judai.

"It's Jim. He's missing." said Slim.

"We looked everywhere." said Timothy.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." said Yusei.

"You don't have to look far, mortals." said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Jim.

"Well, at least he's safe." said Emma.

"Emma, that's not Jim. Something's possessing him." said Emily.

"I am Tragoedia, mortals. And you all must die." said Tragoedia.

"Wow, that's awesome! Where can I get a voice like that?" asked Ethan.

"Ethan, that's not awesome. Tragoedia is a very dangerous spirit. He almost killed me one time before you 3 were born." said Dimitri.

"He's right, kids. Tragoedia is somebody you don't want to mess with." said Valon.


	2. The Fight

"In case you mortals want to know, yes. I was the one who killed that boy last Christmas Eve. My ice dragon was a good killer, was he?" said Tragoedia.

"You were the one who killed Jaden?!" asked Judai angrily.

"Yes. I just explained it, you Japanese fool. And now, all of you must die." said Tragoedia. Suddenly, a roar was heard.

"Kids, get back to the house. The ice dragon that killed Jaden has returned. It's best you don't get hurt." said Danek. Ethan, Emily, and Emma nodded and went back in the house. They watched from the window in the kitchen.

"You dare fight Tragoedia?" asked Tragoedia. Cleopatra transformed into her cheetah form, Judai's eyes turned bichromatic, Haou and Slim pulled out a gun, and Valon went into his armor.

"You are brave. I like a challenge." said Tragoedia. Suddenly, the ice dragon came out and attacked. The first one it set its sights on was Cleopatra.

"Get out of the way, Cleopatra!" said Danek. He used a shield to protect her.

"How dare you foil my attack, boy!" said Tragoedia. Haou and Slim fired their guns at the dragon and Tragoedia, but both shots missed. Valon punched the dragon.

"Alright, Valon!" said Dimitri. But the dragon got up and fired more ice shards at Ashley. But Ashley dodged them. But then, the ice shards turned around and aimed for Dimitri.

"No!" screamed Cleopatra. She pushed Dimitri out of the way. The shards hit Cleopatra on the side and 1 of her front legs. She screamed in pain and everyone gasped.

"She won't survive that." said Tragoedia. Judai got angry and breathed fire.

"Judai, don't! You'll hurt Jim." said Danek. The fire went away and Judai was standing there, breathing heavily. Ashley went over to him to help him calm down. Suddenly, the dragon roared and disappeared and Tragoedia screamed. Jim laid unconscious on the ground.


	3. Another Death In The Family

"Kids, it's okay to come back outside now." said Dimitri. Ethan, Emily, and Emma came back out.

"Wow, Uncle Judai! That was amazing what you did just now. With the fire?" said Ethan.

"Now's not the time to celebrate." said Valon. He had reverted back to his normal self. Emily then saw Cleopatra in cheetah form.

"What happened?" asked Emily.

"The ice dragon tried to attack me, but Cleopatra saved me and took the hit instead. Just like Jaden when he saved Haou last Christmas Eve." said Dimitri. Cleopatra suddenly went back to human form. The ice shards were still pierced on his body.

"I can take these out and heal her." said Danek.

"Don't, Danek." said Cleopatra in a weak voice.

"Why not?" asked Yusei.

"I knew this was going to happen. I want to be with Jaden again. In heaven." said Cleopatra.

"Aunt Cleopatra, you're not leaving us, are you?" asked Emma.

"I'm afraid so, honey. Ashley, Dimitri, watch over these kids. They need your guidance." said Cleopatra.

"We will." said Ashley.

"I hope to see you guys again, in another life." said Cleopatra. And then, she breathed her last breath.

"She's gone, isn't she?" asked El Tigre.

"Si, El Tigre." said Ashley.


	4. The Funeral

A few days after Easter, the funeral for Cleopatra was taking place at the church. Allison C. had explained to Jim what had happened. Jim had already apologized. At the burial, everyone was ready to leave, except for Judai, who was kneeling before Cleopatra's grave. He was obviously crying. "Uncle Judai? It's time to go." said Emma.

"I don't want to leave just yet, Emma." said Judai.

"Judai, I really feel sorry you lost 2 siblings in a row, but no one lives forever. You can't save everybody." said Emma.

"You're right. I'm better, for now. Let's go home." said Judai. Emma took Judai's hand and everyone drove home.


End file.
